1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to caps for radio frequency terminators having threaded connectors.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a tamper-proof locking device and related tools for locking and unlocking the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of radio frequency signal distribution over a conducting cable, for example cable television, an incoming cable, called a “drop,” is generally threadably connected to a terminal or splitter from which the signal is then distributed to a plurality of locations. There are times when the incoming cable must be terminated in a manner that prevents accessibility to the signal carried on the cable. This may occur when a cable system is installed, before a licensed user is available to use the signal. Alternatively, it may be necessary when a licensed user fails to make payments to the signal provider so that service must be terminated.
In the prior art, a 75 ohm resistor adapter having a male connector and a female connector is threadably attached to the terminal using the female connector and the drop is threadably connected to the male connector. The resistor prevents communication of the signal to the terminal. However, because unlicensed users have removed the resistor adapters without permission, in order to use the service without payment, the resistor adapters have been modified to resist removal without a particular tool.
In one prior art device, the female connector is rotatably mounted within a sleeve that includes the male connector. Thus, when the resistor adapter is tightly secured to the terminal, the sleeve rotates freely and the adapter is not readily removable from the terminal.
The male connector is tubular in shape to allow insertion of a tool comprising a female connector adapted to threadably engage the male connector of the resistor adapter and an axial extension. By tightening the engagement of the female connector of the tool with the male connector of the resistor adapter, the axial extension of the tool extends through the sleeve to frictionally engage the smooth outer surface of the female connector and prevent rotation of the female connector relative to the sleeve. In this condition, with the tool securely attached, the resistor adapter can be either attached or removed from the terminal.
Unfortunately, there are still users who have found methods for improperly removing the resistor adapters in order to acquire unauthorized access to the signal carried on the drop cable. For example, some users use a nail or drill to pierce the female connector of the resistor adapter and thereby control the rotation of the female connector and remove it from the terminal.
Accordingly there remains a need to prevent the unauthorized removal of resistor adapters from radio frequency terminals.